descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexis Ferran
Character Profile Name Shana Rank Non yet Affiliation The Criminal Underworld Seth Draclau Alias Lexis Ferran Age Varies; 21 Species Altered Human Height 5'2½" Weight 111 lbs. Eye Color Brown Blue (originally) Hair Color Brown Black (Originally) Home Planet Unknown Other Half Non yet Children Non yet Father Seth Draclau (as her cloning source) Xander Starkiller (as her maker, no genetic interference) Mother Non Siblings Seth Draclau (clone of) Masters Xander Starkiller (formally, informal) Apprentices Non Lexis Ferran doesn't know her real name, whom she was born to nor where she was born. At least that is what she could probably tell you. Truth is, Lexis is a scientific experiment, an altered clone to Seth Draclau, named Shana. She lived in three different bodies but until this one, she could not live for a very long time for reasons still not fully known to the laboratory where she was born. The reason for which she could not survive was a flaw in her body which made her weak or allergic to materials in the Starkiller Industries facilities which would end up killing her on both earlier accounts. On both accounts, Shana, first at age nine, second at age sixteen, pleaded her maker to start over nd give her a chance to live and both time she was granted this wish but it wasn't enough either time to give her what she wanted - to live. Lexis knows nothing of her past lives and grew up on the streets of Coruscant, mostly stealing and from time to time being taken in by different families which actually never worked. Upon her twenty-first birthday, she choose to move to Nar Shaddaa and actually do something with her life. Origins Lexis was born as Shana, an altered clone to Sith Knight and Underworld Crime Lord Seth Draclau. Right away in the fetus stage, her DNA was stranged to human form meaning she would have ordinary tanned skin and blue eyes as her Shi'ido brother Seth often changes himself to be in feont of others. She has lived in three different versions of herself, and each had a differnt life duration, abilities and personality traits. Based on Seth's origins, she bares roots as a Shi'ido/Nagai human through alterations, she appears completely human as has in the versions before. Her first verison could shapeshift from an early age though this was cut down upon creating the second version (whether it was completely gone or not or whether it was done by purpose, it would never be clear). However, her Midi-Chlorian levels were hyped up far more thne she was originally meant to have and certain Seth personality traits were toned down. The third version is finally completely different. She differs in apperance from the first to, her personality has once again been lowered, her MIdi-Chlorian levels untouched, and her ability to shapeshift appear to be taken away once again while as a sort of parting gift, her agility level was hyped up. Biography Version 1 Forty-eight years from the present day, Seth Draclau approached his business partner Xander Starkiller with an unusual request – an unusual clone of himself to be made. The Sith Lord accepted this request and began meddling with Seth's genetic structure, altering the the clone's gender to female and appearance to human. Many of Seth's personality traits and abilities remained within the cloned creature, with the deal of it being given normal human growth level. The girl was named only Shana would grow inside the Starkiller Industries facilities for safe measurement for the first years of her life and would later be sent to live with her brother. She was incredibly intelligent which had been obvious from very early age. At the age of one, the young girl walked and mimicked talk though she could not understand it fully. By the age of four, she clearly showed a genius level much like Seth. But even more, a perfectionist strike. No drawing she did was to be seen before she was satisfied with it, no ability was shared with others before she was sure of herself. By the age of six, she demanded perfect from everyone around her. If her outfits were folded right, she would scream insanely; when anyone tried to touch her and she was not sure their hands were utterly clean, she would throw things at them. Much like Seth, she loved to hear her little voice but it was most heard by her brother. She liked to talking to him. There were even times when no one could really tell when one finished and the other began. And yet they understood each other perfectly. The quite interesting fact was that it clear soon enough that her loyalties were closely tied to Seth while on the other hand, she could not stand the sight of her maker, Xander Starkiller. Neither man could explain it though and Shana would never be able to express it. Upon her ninth birthday, Shana became sick. Clinical testings showed she had a disease infants suffered and could easy move past, however it had a lot worse effect on Shana. Within months, her condition got worse. No matter what healers tried on her, if she would even let them touch her, or what scientists tried to make her drink, everything failed. She was getting worse. Around this time, she was a very eloquent and disciplined young lady. Most of the time. She still did not allow just anyone to lay a hand on her, she insisted upon her drawings even when she was too weak to keep her hands still – which made her perfectionist manner get worse. To the end, she was a bitter little creature, angry all the time. She refused to see anyone expect her brother, or even speak to anyone when they weren't around. On her last day, however, she requested Xander Starkiller, her maker. When he finally agreed to see her due to their relationship through her life, she had something to say to him. „Don't let me die. Make me better. Fix me. But don't let Seth be alone.“ It was the last thing the small girl said before she took her last breath in and closed her eyes. Version 2 Version 3 A child with no memories Her first teacher Becoming Lexis Ferran The case of near rape and a good man No more families and a familiar feeling No of it matters anymore Relationships Seth Draclau Xander Starkiller Ferran The judge Notable abilities Shapeshifting High key notes Genius level intelligent Lightsaber usage skill Strong agility